1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emitter array (FEA) incorporated with metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to an FEA which is fabricated on a single substrate together with MOSFETs for driving the FEA, thereby achieving reduction in drive power and improvement in the uniformity of pixels in a field emission display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, active research and development have been carried out for the field emission display (FED) which is a kind of flat panel displays (FPD).
Generally, such an FED is basically comprised of an FEA to emit electrons and a circuit for driving the FEA. The FEA and its drive circuit are separately fabricated and then interconnected with each other to form a display module.
In order to electrically connect the FEA with its drive circuit, therefore, an additional process is required. This results in increase of the manufacturing cost of the FED.
There is also a difficulty in reducing the drive voltage for the FEA where the FEA and its drive circuit are separately fabricated and then interconnected with each other. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain the uniformity in coupling pixels of the FED and the MOSFETs. As the result, it is difficult to obtain uniformity of pixels.